Randomness of Me
by TRlCKSTER
Summary: If you give Zuko a cookie...
1. Cookies

OK, so this is my first fanfic, though it really doesn't count as much. This is just something that I randomly thought of one day( I really need to find something better to do). It's not even that funny, just weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar( or Zuko, sadly), but I do own a box of cookies!

**If you give Zuko a cookie**

If you give Zuko a cookie,

he will get very mad,

set it on fire,

throw the flaming cookie at you,

shout at you to stop treating him like a baby,

and will storm out of the room muttering that he doesn't like cookies.

Moral of the story: Hope you like burnt cookies.

Yes, I know that was pointless. No offense was meant to any Zuko or cookie supporters out there. No cookies were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Please review, but no flames please! I might make another random chapter ( of sorts) if I get some reviews!


	2. Toast!

Hi everyone! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I have decided to make this the officially unofficial food-based Avatar fanfic. So If anyone has any ideas, **please** let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song Yeah Toast by Missy Elliot. If I did own Avatar, I would be in it!

This story is told from Sokka's POV. The stuff in italics is what he thinks and what he says. The stuff not in italics is the song (this is a songfic)

_Oh, Man! We have no food left, except bread. But all you can do with bread is make toast! Toast is so blah, I mean, what's the point? _

All around the country and coast to coast  
People always say what do you like most?  
I don't wanna brag Idon't wanna boast  
so I just tell em I like toast

_I'll just have to find a way to make toast more interesting. I don't want to have to eat those rock-shaped nuts again, hey, that gives me an idea…_

YEAH TOAST!  
YEAH TOAST!

I get up in the morning about 6 AM  
had a little jelly had a little jam  
take a piece of bread put it in the slot   
push down the lever and the wires get hot

_I'm going to put other stuff on the toast! Nuts fall off, so… maybe chopped nuts? Or squashed berries! This is going to be good…_

YEAH TOAST!   
YEAH TOAST!

Now there's no secret to toasting perfection   
there's a dial on the side and you make your selection  
push to the dark or the light and then  
if it pops too soon press down again make toast

_Umm, mmm, this is great! I wonder, mmm, why I never thought of it before. shoves toast in mouth I love toast!_

YEAH TOAST!  
UH TOAST!

_I can't believe we're out of food **again**! Umm, I know I didn't eat it all, umm, so I'll tell the others that… uh… the fire nation stole it! Yeah, that will work. "Oh, hey guys! We're out of food again. Can you believe that the fire nation just stole what's left of our food? Yeah, they just walked up and took that big loaf of bread. Oh, you want to know what this is? Well, um, it's toast. After the fire nation stole the bread they toasted a slice and gave it to me… you don't believe me, do you? Well, uh, it's not my fault, yeah, so… Yeah toast!_

Did you like it? This own was really weird too. If you liked it, please review, if not, please flame someone else's story, not mine( lol, I don't mind flames, they just have to have a point). I love reviews!


	3. Teeeaaaa!

And here's another one! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, especially those who gave me some advice. Wow! I can't believe I have over 20 reviews! I was expecting only about 5! I have no reviews for my other story though… sigh… I guess I'll have to keep working on it. Please give me more reviews, and I'll actually try to reply to some of them!

This story isn't really supposed to be funny. It might be, but I wasn't trying t make it funny. I was just writing down a random idea that popped into my head. So please, no flames saying that it wasn't very funny. Also, the stuff in italics is the song; the other stuff is the story part.

Iroh loves tea. Any kind of tea, especially Ginseng tea. He was now heading toward his room, where he had his own ceramic teapot. This was his favorite teapot. It was the one decorated in red and gold, covered in designs from various Pai Sho tiles. Iroh was really quite attached to his teapot. He walked down the hallway of the ship, humming to himself as he went.

_I'm a little teapot, short and stout._

He walked into his room. "Where's my favorite little teapot?" he asked, and stopped short. His screech could be heard throughout the entire ship. 5 guards came running to his room, to find Iroh kneeling on the floor in front of the remains of his beloved teapot.

_Here is my handle, here is my spout._

It lay on the floor, shattered into a million pieces. The handle and the spout where pretty much intact, but that was all. Iroh stood over his teapot and cried, "Oh, my poor teapot, how could this happen to you?" After a little while, he stood up and said to the guards, "My teapot deserves a proper burial at sea." After helping him gather up all the pieces, the guards stood by as Iroh said a few words for his favorite teapot. "This was the best and most loyal teapot I have ever had the pleasure of owning." They dumped the teapot remains into the sea, and Iroh went back to his room.

_When I get all steamed up, then I shout,_

It had been a week since the destruction of the teapot, and Iroh was still mourning his loss. The crew had tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing was working: Pai Sho, firebending, even Ginseng tea just made him sadder. The crew had finally decided to do something about it, something tat was bound to work. Two weeks later, after much searching, the crew gathered around Iroh as Lt. Lee handed him a package. Iroh unwrapped it to reveal… his teapot! "Do you know how hard it was to find an exact replica of that teapot? We had to search 14 different marketplaces!" Lt. Lee pointed out. Iroh just stood there and hugged his teapot. "I'll never let anything happen to you again, I promise!" Iroh promised his new favorite teapot. Now, Iroh thought, time for some tea!

_Tip me over and pour me out!_

Well, I seem to use a lot of nursery rhymes and stories. If anyone knows any other food-related songs, poems, or stories, please tell me!


End file.
